Bloodstar
Beschreibung ''Die fliegende Festung des erledigten Verbrechers Qyrr Myfft bietet alles, was das Kämpferherz höher schlagen lässt: Stärkste Bewaffnung, Platz für einen Geschützturm, einen riesigen Laderaum und eine überdurchschnittliche Panzerung zeichnen den Koloss aus. Sie ist das beliebteste und beste Schiff Schiffs-Upgrades Upgrades können in der Kaamo Club Space Lounge gekauft werden. Aussehen Die Bloodstar ähnelt äußerlich stark an der Centaur aus Galaxy on Fire 3D und erinnert etwas an einen Frachter. Der Pilot sitzt an der Spitze bulligen Rumpfs des Raumschiffes. Das Cockpit ist an der Vorder- und Oberseite, sowie an den Seiten verglast, was dem Piloten gute Sichtverhältnisse bietet. Am Heck des Schiffs befinden sich die in den Rumpf integrierten Triebwerke, darüber die Plattform zur Montage eines Geschützturms. Auf beiden Seiten des Triebwerks sind zwei massive Flügel mit den Aufhängungen für die Primärwaffen angebracht. Die Sekundärwaffen werden vom Zentrum des Rumpfes aus abgefeuert. Die Aufhängungen dazu befinden sich unter der Piloten-Kanzel. Vor- und Nachteile Die Bloodstar ist eines der besten Schiffe im ganzen Spiel. Sie hat 4 Primär-, 4 Sekundärwaffen und einen Geschützturm. So kann man mit den stärksten Primärwaffen (4x M6 A4 Raccoon) und dem stärksten Geschützturm (Matador TS(Manuell)) einen Schaden von bis zu 459,2/Sekunde erreichen. Das kann nur mehr von der Groza MK II übertroffen werden mit einer Steigerung von 2,3Sch/sek. im vergleich zur Bloodstar. Die Plazierung dieser Waffen, sollte jedoch gut überlegt sein, da, wie bei vielen Megaschiffen, die Anordnung der Primärwaffenslots, einige Probleme nach sich zieht. Da diese weit auseinander liegen, was das Zielen ungemein negativ beeinflusst, ist es ratsam, 1.: starke Waffen zu kaufen (Der Preis dieser Waffen sollte für einen Piloten, der sich dieses Schiff leisten kann, kein Problem darstellen) und 2.: Die stärkeren Waffen an die Innenseitigen Slots zu montieren um mehr Schaden zu erzeugen. Auch Waffen, wo kein genaues Zielen von Nöten ist (Steukanonen, Thermo-Blaster etc...), sind hier sicher von Vorteil. Dieses Schiff eignet auch gut, um als Händler aktiv zu werden. Der Laderaum von 180t ist einem Schiff dieser Größe durchaus angemessen und sollte der mal nicht ausreichen findet sich in einem der 14 Ausrüstungsslots sicher noch Platz für einen Kompressor. All das wird durch die extrem starke Panzerung von 460 geschützt. Nur die Rhino, die Ghost und die Specter sind noch stärker gepanzert. Ein großer Kritikpunkt allerdings ist das Handling von nur 88. Man muss fix einen Slot für Steuerdüsen einplanen, sonst ist dieses Schiff nicht zu manövrieren. Auch ist es Schade, dass man die Bloodstar erst bekommen kann, nachdem man das Supernova Add-On schon halb durchgespielt hat und so man wahrscheinlich, die Story mit einem anderen Schiff beenden wird. Kaufberatung1 Die Bloodstar ist ein überwältigendes Schiff mit überwältigendem Preis. Sie konkuriert auf dem Markt vor allem mit der Mantis und den anderen Most-Wanted-Schiffen. Man bekommt für seine 13,3 Mio. Credits so einiges geboten: Zweitbeste theoretische Feuerkraft des ganzen Spiels, Genug Panzerung und man muss sich kein zweites Schiff für die Fracht-Missionen anschaffen, denn im Laderaum findet sich immer noch Platz für alles mögliche. Einzig das Handling ist nicht ausgereift, was allerdings aufgrund der zahlreichen Ausrüstungsslots vertretbar ist. Wenn man nicht das benötigte Kleingeld besitzt, kann man, je nachdem wie viele Credits man zur verfügung hat und auf was man verzichten kann/möchte/muss, sich Schiffe wie die Veteran, Aegir, Mantis, Ghost, Scimitar, S'kanarr o.ä. ansehen. '''Fazit: '''Man braucht dieses Schiff nicht, doch wenn man es hat, ist man unbesiegbar. Der hohe Preis ist angesichts der Exklusivität berechtigt und man bekommt sowieso einen (wenn auch kleinen) Teil des Preises durch die Kopfgeldjagd herein. Man kann sich außerdem das Geld für einen Transporter sparen. Kaufberatung2 Ich finde man sollte die Bloodstar schon haben wenn man das Spiel durch hat und Shima besitzt. Mit dem Pulsed Plasma Thrust und dem T'yol ist man schon von der Panzerung und dem Handling bestens ausgerüstet. Gut für Überfälle (auf die Nivelianischen Frachter die meist guten Loot dabei haben) und für Händler (Laderaum) Sehr empfehlenswert für Spieler die am Ende angelangt sind. Notizen *Die Bloodstar gilt bei vielen Spielern als das gefährlichste Schiff in Galaxy on Fire 2. Durch eine außerordentlich starke Bewaffnung und die zahlreichen Möglichkeiten zur Aufrüstung, kann man das Schiff nahezu unbesiegbar machen. Es stellt dann fast alle anderen Schiffe in den Schatten. *Nach der Specter ist die Bloodstar das teuerste Schiff in Galaxy on Fire 2, der hohe Preis ist aber durchaus berechtigt, wenn man sich die vielen Möglichkeiten zur Ausrüstung ansieht. *Die Bloodstar ist eines von vier Schiffen, die man über Kopfgeldjäger-Missionen freispielen kann. *Wenn der Pilot der Bloodstar, Qyrr Myfft, besiegt wurde, kann das Schiff auf der Quineros Station im Loma System gekauft werden. *Das Schiff ist nur verfügbar, wenn das Supernova Add-On installiert und der Verbrecher Qyrr Myfft besiegt wurde Trivia Auf der Hülle des Schiffs ist das terranische Emblem aus Galaxy on Fire 3D angebracht. Fußnoten und QuellenangabenBearbeiten 1 Der Abschnitt "Kaufberatung" beinhalten meine eigene Meinung. Ich versuche sie so objektiv wie möglich zu verfassen und eine seriöse Kaufempfehlung zu schreiben. FJR9905 (Diskussion) 13:55, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Galerie Bloodstar_infobox.png|Bloodstar Infobox Bloodstar 2.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung der Bloodstar Bloodstar Model.jpg|Texturerstellung für die Bloodstar Bloodstar.png|3D Rendering der Bloodstar Bloodstar HD.jpg|Bloodstar in GoF2 HD Bloodstar 1.jpg|Detailansicht des Cockpits Bloodstar HD vs SD.jpg|Bloodstar Vergleich HD und SD Bloodstar Model 2.jpg|3D Modell ohne Testuren GOF2 SUPERNOVA PIC 22.jpeg|Vergleich der Bloodstar und der Centaur aus GoF1 Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-iphone-ipad-bounty-hunting-scr03.png 3.png|link=M6 A3 "Wolverine" 2.png Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-ios-2.png Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-shooter-ALL-GUNS-BLAZING.png Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-shooter-GAMMA-SHIELD.png IMG_0406.JPG Bloodstar against the voids.jpeg IMG_0631.JPG Bloodstar front.jpg Bloodstar with 4x Dark matter laser.jpg bsmh.jpg 169971_161891227285844_1519304778_o.jpg 664981_161892293952404_1471362431_o.jpg 621486_161893057285661_544311662_o.jpg Yin Co. Shadow Ninja.jpg Ipad 01.11.12 118.jpg 178653_164093833732250_895357447_o.jpg 378939_168878783253755_1808829072_n.jpg PL7.jpg PL6.jpg PL5.jpg PL4.jpg PL3.jpg PL2.jpg PL1.jpg Bloodstar at Ko-On with a wrecked battlecruiser behind it..jpg Eedimage.jpg 458534_176708135804153_242717741_o.jpg IMG_0138.JPG Kategorie:Schiffe